Megaman X Batalla en el pasado
by vashX92
Summary: Shane Falcón Y Jason Wolf son 2 jóvenes que por el destino se convirtieron en los legendarios X y Zero, ellos tendrán que pasar por una nueva aventura para detener a sigma en otro tiempo, con la ayuda de nuevos aliados y viejos amigos tendrán que descubrir si son capaces de hacer las mismas hazañas que los legendarios héroes.


Megaman X Batalla en el pasado

Capitulo: 1 Una nueva misión y un nuevo mundo

Ciudad Neo Tecno 21XX

Nos encontramos a 2 jóvenes corriendo a alta velocidad en lo que parece, unas motocicletas gravitatorias.

"vamos Zero o si no será demasiado tarde" – decía un joven de unos 17 años con una armadura azul con negro (la de X en megaman command misión). Ese chico era Shane Falcón, que por eses del destino y por una intromisión de líder de los mavericks Sigma, se convirtió en X, el reploid más famoso de ese mundo, se le reconoce por salvar al mundo más de una vez de los perversos planes de sigma.

"Entiendo X pero recuerda tenemos que estar alerta no sabemos si esto sea una trampa" – respondía un joven un poco más grande como de unos 25 años con una larga cabellera amarilla, el respondía por el nombre de Jason Wolf, que por unas circunstancias algo parecidas a Shane, él se transformó en Zero el mejor comandante que tuvo los mavericks hunters en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Se preguntaran como es eso posible, ¿Cómo 2 jóvenes humanos pueden ser los famosos X y Zero? Pues verán luego de la última batalla que tuvieron los originales X y Zero en la estación de Eurasia, lamentablemente tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas. Esto condujo al mundo a una paz momentánea. Pero por desgracia no todo es para siempre.

Luego de unos 6 meses de paz, misteriosamente muchos reploids empezaron a convertirse en mavericks, y esto condujo a otra nueva guerra pero por desgracia para los Mavericks Hunters no estaban sus 2 mejores soldados.

Con la ayuda del Dr. Caín y una pareja de científicos pudieron crear de los restos de X y Zero unas armaduras que 2 humanos con la misma carga neuronal que X y Zero, pudieran utilizar y con ello convertirse en los guerreros legendarios.

Luego de una larga búsqueda encontraron a los 2 portadores de dichas armaduras, nuestros amigos Shane y Jason.

Nuestros guerreros corren a toda velocidad, porque tal parece que de nuevo Sigma está haciendo de las suyas, en una vieja estación espacial. Todo indica que ha vuelto de entre los muertos para acabar con su trabajo, cosa que no dejara que suceda nuestros nuevos X y Zero.

"Alía estas segura que las lecturas están correctas" – decía X en una pantalla de su Ride Chaser – "si capitán X, las lecturas son correctas todo indica que sigma está de vuelta, y también capto una gran cantidad de ondas electromagnéticas" – decía la chica de cabellos rubios.

"ondas electromagnéticas, que estará tramando ese lunático esta vez" – dicho esto Zero acelero su Ride Chaser al origen de dichas lecturas.

Mientras tanto en la base de sigma

"Todo listo amo sigma" – decía esto Vile mientras hacia una reverencia. "todo fue enviado por el vórtice" – decía sigma mientras se sentaba en su trono – "si señor todo como lo ordeno, nuestros camaradas esperan con ansias su llegada" – esto último lo dijo el maverick que tenía un cañón en su hombro

"perfecto, es hora de largarnos de aquí a un nuevo mundo. JAJAJAJAJAJA" – replicaba sigma mientras se levantaba de su trono y se dirigía a una especie de hangar.

Mientras con X y Zero

Nuestros héroes terminaban de destruir a unos renegados de gama baja que obstruían el paso.

"valla X esto es muy fácil tal parece que nos están invitando a entrar" – "si y que lo digas Zero me huele a una gran trampa" – los 2 jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad mientras llegaban a una puerta blindada con el logo de Sigma.

"estas listo amigo" – decía el chico mientras sacaba su sable de luz – "siempre listo… ACABEMOS CON ESTO" – dicho esto X de un disparo de su blaster derriba la gran puerta. Luego que se disipara el humo los Hunter no daban crédito a lo que veían

"qué diablos es eso" – gritaba X mientras miraba una especie de puerta dimensional. (Parecida a la de viaje en el tiempo) – "no lo sé X pero mi casco percibe una gran cantidad de energía" – "tienes razón Zero, eso es el origen de la sobrecarga de energía electromagnética" – decía alía mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad su computadora en la basé de los mavericks Hunters.

Mientras X se acercaba lenta mente a la puerta – "alía dime que es esto" – " no lo sé X pero mis instintos me dices que es un vórtice" – "vórtice….. Como una puerta " – Zero parecía nervioso mientras examinaba la puerta.

"así es comandante….. Pero lamentablemente no sabría decirle a donde se dirige. Puede ser a otro sector o…." alía hacia una pausa al leer las lecturas – "o… que alía…. Dinos" X parecía intrigado por la respuesta de su compañera cosa que logro que pusiera cara de preocupación – "otro…. Alía hiso una pausa OTRO TIEMPO" – los hunters quedaron pasmados. (Como es posible que otro tiempo, sigma está loco….. que se estará tramando ese demonio) absorto en sus pensamientos X y Zero no se percataron de una presencia que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

"Valla… valla si son los 2 pequeños héroes al rescate" – una voz tenebrosa se dirigía hacia ellos tomando a cada uno de ellos por el cuello. - "Sigma que pretendes" – Zero con dificultad decía mientras miraba fijamente al líder de los mavericks – "si esa puerta que es…. Con….. Contesta" x no podía creer que tenía en frente a sigma esta era la segunda vez que lo veía, desdé ese trágico día en el Shane tuvo que convertirse X.

"Bueno se los diré. De todos modos este será su tumba." – dicho esto sigma con una técnica sorprendente lanzo a los maverick hunters lejos, y lanzando un rápido disparo de su cañón los sepulto en un montón de vigas de acero y metal, esto ocasionó que los 2 gritaran de dolor –"verán hace tiempo descubrí gracias al generador de la estación espacial de Eurasia, que con ese tipo de energía se podría crear un agujero de gusano, para poder viajar a cualquier fase del tiempo que yo quisiera. Pero gracias a los ORIGINALES X Y ZERO", haciendo hincapié en la última frase. – "no pude tomar dicho generador y tuve que construir el mío….. Por desgracia mi experimento como pueden observar" – sigma caminaba de un lado a otro mientras en el lugar salían chispas por todos lados, – "que acabas de hacer sigma" el joven de armadura roja trataba con desesperación poder librarse de ese montón de metal que aplastaba su cuerpo. – "CALLA….. Sabes en eso si te pereces al verdadero Zero. Son iguales de inoportunos, como se te ocurre interrumpirme mientras explico" – dicho esto sigma dirigió una mirada fulminante a su enemigo. – "bueno en que me quede… si ya me acorde, este portal tiene un pequeño defecto. Que como no hay un mecanismo de seguridad esta puerta se convertirá en una bomba que arrasara con 3 km a la redonda" – esto sorprendió a los hunters no pueden creerlo esto era una bomba, Sigma tenía todo bien planeado el pequeño espectáculo que monto solo era una invitación para que X y Zero entraran a un callejón sin salida.

"bueno mis queridos amigos…. Me despido y lo siento por no poder presentarme en sus funerales. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" – dicho sigma desaparecía en el interior del vórtice. – "X hay que hacer algo"- "lo se Zero no quiero quedar rostizado en este lugar" – dicho esto X pudo liberar uno de sus brazos y pudo activar su blaster – "estás loco esto nos dañara también a nosotros" – Zero dirigía a su amigo mientras observaba a X que se ponía en posición de ataque. – "no se me ocurre otra idea" – dicho esto X disparo y por suerte se liberaron sin muchos daños.

"Bueno Zero que haremos" – el hunter de azul miraba a su comandante – "bueno X hay 2 opciones. La primera tratar de destruir el vórtice y regresar al cuartel, planear un ataque contra sigma. Pero esto puede ser muy tardado y sigma tendría la ventaja, o la Segunda opción, saltar al vórtice y seguir a sigma y destruirlo antes de que cause daños en ese lugar. Pero dejaríamos que esto explotara y además no tengo ni idea a donde nos dejara este vórtice y si hay una manera de regresar" – ninguna de las 2 opciones era buena tenían sus pros y contras pero tenían que actuar rápido.

Mientras los hunters pensaban en una solución alía estaba sorprendida de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. – "caballeros por lo que más quieran no tomen la segunda opción. No sabemos que les pueda ocurrir y si hay una manera de regresar a salvo" – la chica miraba con horror su pantalla.

Por desgracia para ella estos 2 jóvenes eran todo menos unos cobardes. Lo que dijo alía lo tomaron como un reto. – "alía dile a signas que nos disculpe pero tenemos que hacer nuestro deber" – "si alía. Dile a mis hermanos que lo siento y que cuiden la ciudad por mi" – dicho esto los 2 jóvenes corrían a la entrada del vórtice.

"QUE NO… ESPEREN " – eso fue inútil los hunter dieron un brinco y entraron al vórtice. Luego de eso todo el edificio se inundó en una bola de fuego.

"esto no puede ser…. Posible Zero y X" – la joven navegadora agacho la cabeza. Pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa, - "no sé porque... pero sé que eso mismo me hubieran dicho los verdaderos X y Zero. En eso se parecen. Los 2 son iguales de locos y valientes" - dicho esto alía empezaba a rastrear a los hunters en su computadora.

Tokio Japón en el pasado 8:30 pm

Era una noche un poco fría en Tokio, dentro de un establecimiento muy conocido por los jóvenes locales. Mejor conocido como "Crowns" un grupo de 5 lindas chicas, tenían una reunión de emergencia.

"QUE….. ESTAS SEGURA AMY" – una joven con 2 coletas rubias observaba a una bella joven de cabellos azules. – "si Serena no miento las lecturas que se registraron hoy han sido más fuertes que las del mes pasado" – Amy la sailor más inteligente observaba su computadora – "eso que quiere decir Amy, acaba de aparecer un nuevo enemigo" - la chica que estaba sentada a un lado de serena que respondía al nombre de Lita, tenía sus dudas al respecto. –"no puede ser yo no pude detectar nada fuera de lo común" - Reí la sailor de marte decía esto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. – "chicas no hay que preocuparnos todo saldrá bien" – la chica sentada hasta el final levantaba el pulgar en forma de victoria. – "no lo sé Mina, te soy sincera estoy un poco nerviosa. Amy hacia una pequeña pausa. Algo no anda bien" – dicho esto la sailor Mercury observaba la luna por una de las ventanas del lugar.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - nuestros héroes caían del cielo sobre una columna de luz

"Valla esto fue más brutal que la vez que nos aventamos de la nave en esa misión en el ártico" – decía Shane mientras se levantaba y se sobaba su retaguardia. – "no exageres shane, esto no es para tanto. Recuerda tu entrenamiento hunter" – Jason observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban. Lo bueno que los Hunter al momento de entrar al vórtice sus armaduras volvieron a sus transfers. (Unos aparatos parecidos a unos relojes que fueron creados por Caín y los científicos, para poder transportar las armaduras de Zero y X, incluyendo todas las armaduras de X.

Los jóvenes no despertaban ninguna sospecha porque parecía y vestían como los jóvenes de esa época.

Shane era un joven de 17 años tés un poco morena pelo negro (parecido al de Seia de los caballeros del zodíaco), iba vestido con un pantalón negro y tenis del mismo color con detalles en blanco, acompañado de una camiseta color azul en cuello V y un chaleco parecido de vestir color negro y para rematar un arete de diamante en su oído izquierdo que también sirve como comunicador.

Por otra parte Jason era un joven de 25 años tés clara, cabellera amarilla hasta la cintura amarrada al estilo cola de caballo, el iba vestido con un pantalón blanco, unos tenis negros, camisa blanca con un dibujo de un dragón negro y chamarra roja con detalles en negro. En su cuello llevaba un collar con la letra Z de oro y al igual que Shane un arete pero el de él era una arracada de oro que tiene la misma función.

"y a hora que haremos Shane"- el mayor de los 2 observa una fuente. "no lo sé Jason. Lo único que sé es que tenemos que detener a sigma antes. Shane hace una pequeña pausa y saca un suspiro, destruya este lugar, como hiso con nuestro hogar" – dicho esto el joven solo se limitó a ver el cielo estrellado que avía en ese nuevo mundo para ellos.

Fin del capítulo 1


End file.
